The present invention relates to a silicon carbide-based porous body. More particularly, the present invention relates to a silicon carbide-based porous body which can avoid excessive temperature elevation when it is used as a filter and the captured particulate matter (PM) is burnt for removal and which is low in strength reduction caused by heat cycle.